You Don't Own Me
by goldenqueenx
Summary: After an argument with her mother, Regina reaches a boiling point that ends in her doing one thing that is not seemly of a lady that is promised to a King. / Plot, what plot? / GoldenQueen.


Summary: After an argument with her mother, Regina reaches a boiling point that ends in her doing one thing that is not seemly of a lady that is promised to a King. / Plot, what plot? / GoldenQueen.

* * *

 _Because what I say is how it will be. Regina, Dear, why must you continue to question my actions?_

Fuming, she leaned forward against her vanity and began taking in breath after rigid breath into her lungs, trying to calm the trembling in her frames. Not only did having an argument with her mother send her anxiety to a peaking level and her self confidence down in the dirt, but it made her angrier than she had ever been. An anger that burned brighter and hotter than any smothering summer in this damned forest.

 _Now. Until you marry the King and warm his bed, you will do no riding on those beasts of yours. If I have to - I'll rip it's heart out and keep it until you're married._

Or _crush_ it; she had wanted to scream in her face but her mother's magic around her throat had kept her from doing such. She still hadn't gotten over how she killed Hwin, she didn't think she ever would. Glancing up at her reflection in the mirror, a sneer formed on her lips as she took in what her mother had reduced her to. A shaking, trembling, pissed off mess. Curling her fingertips into claws against the desks surface she watched as she opened her mouth wide and screamed a guttural sound that she had never once done in her life.

Her childhood, she was afraid to throw tantrums. Her adulthood, it was unladylike and having went through what her mother did to her when she tried to stand her guard - screaming had never been on the agenda.

And yet - she liked how it sounded. Angry and raw, pure of pain and anguish.

Turning on her heels, she did it again and again as she brought her fists against ornate gifts that had been placed in her room by her betrothed that she never liked. She yanked open her dresser and pulled out gown after gown after gown. Throwing them onto the floor as if they were rags before turning and dropping to her knees, taking her nails to the fabric and tugging, pulling, ripping until everything was in shreds. Her screaming had calmed with the sound of each give that the fabric went through upon her assault to the dresses and by the end, she was smiling.

Even if not one guard or person came to her room wondering why she was yelling in the first place. As far as they knew, she was dead by now.

Growling, she pulled the shreds of her dresses into her arms, stood to her feet and then bounded towards the balcony where she tossed them over the edge, watching as they fell gracefully onto the ground below — the wind having carried them a bit further out than she thought it would.

Turning on her heels, she walked over to her dresser and gripped at it, trying to topple the thing over which only resulted in her falling to her knees with the damned thing landing against the stone with a loud thud. She brought her fists to the back of it, banging them down hard against it to try and make any sort of mark.

But none of this felt like enough. Her skin was buzzing, head pounding and by the time she stood to her feet — her legs were trembling. With her hands at her stomach, she tried to will her breathing to slow and her throat to not feel so sore after the tantrum she had thrown. What was her mother doing to her? Not only had she been making her daydream of killing Snow White but she was turning her into something she wasn't sure she liked. Even if lashing out or the thought of taking revenge upon that insipid Snow White made her heart soar like nothing else.

Walking over to the wrapped thing in the middle of the room, she ripped away the covering to reveal a large looking glass...and in it, she could see the product of her mother. The screaming young woman on the inside and the pristine queen to be on the outside. Her innocence shown through with her white gown, her golden skin and her hair pulled back away from her face, regardless of a few stray tendrils sticking out here or there from her frenzy.

In the heat of the moment, her anger boiling at her reflection, she said the one thing that came to mind. "Rumplestiltskin." This time, she didn't mess up the pronunciation. This time, she wanted nothing more than to see the one person she knew could rid her of this facade and ruin the image of the picture perfect queen in her Mother's eyes. As she opened her mouth to say it again, a cheerful giggle sounded throughout the room - followed by the reflection of the imp stepping into view behind her in the mirror's smooth surface.

"Still haven't pushed Mommy Dearest out of your life yet?" His jibe was at the use of the mirror. Bringing his hands together at his front, fingertips to touch, he titled his head and gazed at the young woman who was looking back at him as if he were a savior of some sort.

Oh the irony.

He looked like danger wrapped in poison and coated in desire. That's all she could think about since their first night in her bedchamber when he danced around her and practically whispered in her ear. A devil on her shoulder tempting her to take control of her life and only now was she ready to do something that no one could fix no matter how much magic they had.

Because in The Enchanted Forest, a first is not just a first, it's the beginning of something that no one can ever make disappear or heal back together. A bond, is a bond and no magic can ever touch that regardless of it being love or lust or something else entirely.

"There's something else I want." Her voice was soft and she hated herself for it, wanting nothing more than to gather up that same courage she had in the mirror when she screamed.

"I've already given you what you need." He gestured towards the mirror, before turning his back to her — on purpose — so that she could not see the glint in his eyes or the smile on his face. If she wanted to make a deal, what else could he ask for? Taking her under his wing would mean that he needed the right time to approach her with it, so he couldn't use that as his leverage. "Not a wise decision to bite the hand that feeds, dearie. Greed is very unbecoming."

"I think it's something you might like." When she turned on her heels, her eyes raked over the texture of his coat all the way down to his leather clad legs. He was a lithe, thin man, and shamelessly she wondered if the golden flecks went lower than his chest and face and if so, what every inch of him must look like bathed in the glow of the candle light. "Actually.." she held her chin up like she had in their first meeting and waited for him to turn a round. The second he did, she tugged the edges of her mouth up and then spoke as confident as she could. "..I know you'll like it."

"And .it?" His hands tick rocked from one side to the other in the air before him, clearly growing tired of the run around she was currently doing. "Hmm? Want me to tidy your mess, conjure those dresses on the courtyard up here to your room and med them for you? I never really enjoy the mundane, so with that I will say...not interested." As he began to flick his wrist to leave, she lunged forward and wrapped her soft warm hands around his wrist, eyes staring into him now and he saw desperation swimming behind them like a whirlpool in a vast endless ocean— could smell it even, on her skin, in the air between them. But the magic, oh that was something else, the abilities she could wield sent his eyes to roll in his head before he let out a low chuckle.

"That's not what I want." That was when her face betrayed her and a pink blush began to burn hot at the apples of her cheeks. "I was hoping for something a little more...permanent. Un..repairable..."

How delicious, he thought. Knowing all too well of what she were hinting at considering not many things in this land were...unmendable.

His eyes burned through her, looking from her eyes to her cheeks and then resting on her mouth before shooting off to the side, looking at nothing in particular. "Mmm, and what do I get out of it?" That was when animalistic eyes flitted back to hers, a look of pure disinterest on his features.

"You get to have my maidenhead. Isn't that not good enough? If not, I have gold. The King's gold and you can have all of it for as long as it is given to me." She wanted nothing that belonged to the man she did not want to marry. "Or I could give you something else. Perhaps something in this castle?"

"First of all, dearie.." The magic coursing from her palms were licking his own, popping and sizzling against the surface of his skin at the contact. Something, he was sure, she couldn't sense — yet. "A maidenhead is not something you give me. It's just sex. Nothing is given nor is it taken when you're a virgin. Understand?" When she nodded, he let out a giggle and tried but failed to dislodge her hand from his skin. "Second; there is nothing you have that I want."

"I know you have a reason in wanting to help me rid myself of my mother." She decided to go with what she knew. Surely, he too wanted her mother gone for some reason or another. "I also know you two had a past, she wasn't just someone you taught magic to. She's too powerful for that. And I'm not blind, Rumplestiltskin. I am dutiful to a fault but the last thing I will ever be is ignorant to that around me."

"Being dutiful isn't ridding yourself of your maidenhead before your wedding night." He watched on very intrigued by her reaction, noticing the hurt that flitted through her features before it was replaced by something else entirely — the look alone caused a stirring in his leather trousers.

"I'm done." That was in reference to her being everything her mother wanted her to be. The picture perfect queen to be, the innocent and dutiful daughter, the respectful young woman that nothing wrong is ever told of. Scandalous gossip was not something that happened when Regina's name left the lips of others.

"Do you know what you ask? It will hurt." He sighed the second he felt her press her warm body close to his. Her white as an angel dress against his dark as night attire — leather and silk.

"I've had worse, I can assure you." That much was true. She had endured years of abuse at the hands of her mother along with watching the man she loved die in front of her eyes.

"I am not a gentle creature." He tried to sway her, voice still as fluid and eccentric as before.

The thought of anyone being gentle in regards of this sent her head reeling. The only gentle love she had ever expected was from her beloved Daniel and all hopes of that were long out the door. Not to mention the more she felt pain, the more it would remind her that her control was finally taking shape in the form of something as sinful as bedding the one person her mother would indeed despise her for. Rumplestiltskin being the one name she never wanted to utter aloud and him not of royal blood. The mere thought made her giddy with excitement at finally doing something to spite her. "I'm not looking for a man that is gentle." She emphasized on man due to the fact of their first meeting, her having called him a what and not a who.

"You are a broken one, aren't you?" His head titled as he looked at the face he thought was very beautiful, possibly radiant even. But he could see past it — into the depths of the pain she had endured from a parent and how much that very thing had changed her to her very core — a fallen apple in need of a little shine.

"Come play in my destruction." She arched her brows, lips dipping to rest just inches from his as she waited for the response to come from his lips.

"I'll break you further." Delaying, he stepped back only to have her step forward and then with a sigh, he gripped her wrist and plucked it off of him, bringing it to rest at her side. "You're too...poised."

She knew what he meant and it wasn't the word he used. So she brought her hand to her front, gripping the necklace and yanking it from around her neck before walking towards the balcony and tossing it over the edge to join her dresses. Then went her earrings. "What? All of this?" She gestured down at the elaborate dress that adorned her frame, before she began unzipping it, ignoring the hand he held up to stop her. "None of this is me. This is all my mother, what she wants me to be. This little picture perfect royal leech." Once the dress was around her ankles, she stepped out of it, bent down and picked it up. Tossing it over without even a flinch before she turned to him, squaring her shoulders with what confidence she was trying to dig up from inside. "This. This is me."

He could see the outline of her curves beneath the chemise. The pale bluish glow from the moon casting light in all of the right places so that her silhouette beneath the sheer fabric could be made out with ease and if he tried, he could picture everything. But the second he had begun to try, she did something extremely surprising.

"This.." She brought her fingers up to the tie between her breasts and began to pull the strings from their hold, allowing the fabric to loosen at the front and then she tugged at it, allowing it to billow to the ground before stepping out, daintily. Reaching up, she parted her lips as she tugged her hair loose and allowed it to cascade along her shoulders and tickle her cheeks. The hairpin soon joined her chemise before she brought her gaze back to the man in her bedchamber. "...is me."

His heart jumped into his throat at the very sight of her golden skin, slick with sweat beneath the moon's effervescent glow. Fighting the urge to outwardly growl and pounce on her, lay claim to her skin in ways that would shame the devil — he stood his ground and quirked a brow in her direction. The longer his eyes roamed her body the quicker her breathing picked up and he couldn't stand the blood racing south of his body.

"I've never slept with anyone." She stated, the words feeling like poison on her tongue as she remembered wanting to do such things with her deceased Daniel — but never having been able to attempt such at her home or in the stables for fear of being caught. "I hear the chamber maids discussing how some men prefer it due to it feeling snug and tight and warm and I promise, you will enjoy it."

"You keep making that promise, dearie." His voice took on a pitch as he began to move slowly towards the young woman who's magical essence was starting to build out of control regardless of her not being able to sense it or not; her emotions were making her lose control. "What makes you think I want to be your first? It's risky...and a tasking business..firsts. They hold a weight that I care for none of."

"If it's me you're worried about..I know this is a one time thing, I just.." licking her lips, she closed the space between them — meeting the imp halfway to her and gripping at the lapels of his coat with tender fingers as she tried to show him the woman who had lifted her chin and hoped he saw her mother in her. "I'm warm and inviting and if you want me in any way, you will have it. I am offering you my body to do with what you want for the night and I will not go back on my word..." Pausing for effect, she watched as his fingers hovered next to her arms. "...besides...if you didn't want me, you wouldn't still be here."

The words that left her mouth belonged to the monster he wanted to create and he couldn't hold back anymore. Her warmth, her voice, her scent was driving him up a wall and to stop this would mean moving heaven and earth to find a place that would hold him back from returning to her bedchamber and taking what she was so desperately offering. It didn't take much to lock the room from anyone entering, a little magical will in the right directions and no matter how powerful — they couldn't come in or interrupt what he was about to do to this soon-to-be queen.

When his fingernails danced down her arms and then dug into her hips, Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She had done it, she had convinced the most feared man in all the land to bed her and this would be a moment she was sure to remember for years to come. Finally taking some sort of control over her own life — be it just her body.

"You don't want gentle...hmm.." His words were not a question and yet he watched her shake her head in response as his nails marked her hips first, his mouth mere inches from hers as he spoke. "I warn you, you won't like it." Then to his surprise, she shook her head again, lips open as if waiting for his mouth to press to hers. Most in the land would be repulsed by such a thought as him kissing or ravaging them in a manner he intended on doing to Regina, but not her... no... she was practically begging. But the real question was...

His right hand slipped down her front, eyes watching her reaction as his fingertips danced along her folds and then found her core. A whimper escaped her lips as he pressed into her with one digit, just to revel in the evidence of how truly different she was from everyone in the land. Soaked, his digit was warm and wet buried inside of her core and he hoped her head was spinning at the contact considering how willing and ready she was for him. "Naughty..naughty girl...aren't you?"

"The worst..." She gasped when he removed the soaked finger and thrust it into his mouth, tongue curling around the digit to lap up very bit of it and she tasted glorious - like raging innocence flirting with sinful danger. "...do you like it?" Her voice was soft,innocent as she waited for any sort of gesture to assure her that he would enjoy himself. But he didn't give it to her. Instead he turned on his heels and began pacing his way over to the vanity, fingers dancing along the surface before with a flick of his hand, everything in the room repaired itself — only this time, the candles were burning hotter and brighter than before.

When he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the bed, Regina hugged her arms across her torso and bound for it, sitting daintily on the edge as her eyes found his. He made a tsk, tsk, tsk noise with his lips as he crossed the expanse of the room and gripped her arms roughly before pulling them out of the hold she had at her front. "Don't hide yourself from me. Not if you intend on following through with your promise." When she nodded, he smirked and removed his hands from her soft skin. "Good. Very very good. Now.." With a flourish of movement, his foot stomping the ground and hands going out at the sides — a plume of purple smoke engulfed his frame.

The moment it cleared, Regina's mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Rumplestiltskin was standing completely bare right before her and the entirety of his body was very desirable. Lean limbs with specks of gold glimmered in the candle light, muscles twitched as she took him in and then her eyes found what made her abdomen tense with need. His erect cock rested high, long and engorged with veins that seemed to be pulsating. Reaching forward was apparently not what he expected, seeing as he had stepped back. "I'm sorry. Can I? Please?"

Interesting... he thought as he stepped forward and allowed her to wrap her delicate fingers around his length. He could feel it throbbing in her palm as she gave it a squeeze that bordered on pain and pleasure. Since his change, no one had ever done this — nor had anyone gotten close enough to do so. He has an effect on women, they fall for him, or claim they do and yet — lust was never a factor that worked it's way in.

"The chambermaid's explained to me how it will look too big to fit, but they never told me how big..." She began talking absentmindedly as she slowly tested the waters by moving her hand up and down in slow fluid motions. "...or how badly I would want it..."

When her eyes found his, a growl left his lips before he pulled her hand off of him and pushed her back on the bed. Regina began to crawl back, allowing her room to lift her legs as he followed her — hovering above her body as if to stake his claim on her. "Mine." The second she stopped, his voice was low as he spoke, right hand finding her leg and kneading the flesh of her thigh before pulling it up and showing her where to rest them high against him so he could get as deep as possible inside of her.

"Yes." She practically moaned out as she settled both of her legs high against his ribs, unsure of where to put her hands, she laid them down at her sides as his began to grip at the sheets, head titling to the side and watching her in the most peculiar manner. "Yours." She repeated, a flutter in her chest causing her stomach to clench as anxiety began to course through her frame. Not for fear, no, anxiety of how much she was wanting this to happen. "For the night."

He fought the urge to tell her that in the strand of the future he had been able to see, she was his for much longer than one night. Watching her fumble with where to put her hands had been precious, he hoped she would stop waiting for his approval sooner rather than later. As he adjusted his weight, he reached a hand between them and began to pump his cock in a motion that tugged the skin with his hand, sending the blood into it quicker than before as he watched her try to peer between them to get a look at what he was doing. Lifting up enough so that she could get a better glimpse, he groaned the second her tongue licked her lips and a sound akin to a pur left them. "Eager one." Dipping his hips so that he could slide the length of himself between her folds, he watched her head drop back onto the bed and her hands splay out against the fabric of the bedding. "Curious...very curious.." Without waiting for her to react any further, he snapped his hip back and aligned himself at her entrance and quickly, he pushed into her causing her legs to tighten at his flanks. "I told you that it would hurt."

"Keep going." She urged him on, the sharp pain and throbbing not working to lower her arousal as she had thought it would — instead it was heightening and Regina couldn't quite pin-point why that was until she felt him move out of her only to slam back in within a second, causing her body to move against the mattress and her breasts to move in a way she never imagined she would see her breasts move. "Yes, keep going.." Slowly she imagined the prim and poised version of herself being buried, covered in dirt and left to fade in a shallow grave as this woman rose from her resting place to take her position in the world — beneath a man who treated her like she wasn't some porcelain doll made for someone else to pull the strings of. "Oh.." The pain had started to fade with every powerful thrust of his, grunts and panting leaving the imp in a manner that caused Regina's cheeks to flush with heat. "..oh god.."

"Do you feel that?" He was surprised at her pain threshold as well as the short time it had taken her to get her voice, to coax him into continuing. In fact, maybe this version of her was a bit more like the one he wanted to create. "The sensation coursing through you right this very second?" The magic in the air was causing his head to spin, even if she couldn't realize it yet — he was left to get drunk on the powerful nature of her skin touching his, of his cock buried into this powerful creature almost to the hilt and it felt mind numbing. "Regina, look at me." Her eyes had closed the second he felt the muscles in her core relax into his movements, allowing him better access to go deeper, so close to her cervix that he could brush it, just a little more time for her to adjust and he would.

He fought the urge to spill any sort of compliment in her direction. Regardless of how many had swam to the surface of his mind and danced teasingly against his tongue. It would do him no good to allow her any this early in, he wanted it to be a last minute thing, one mall ounce of a compliment that would leave her fishing for more when the time came. And it would come, that much he was sure with how well her body was responding to his right this very second.

As her body relaxed into him further, she felt him brush something deep inside of her, causing her hips to stutter as she began to work with him, her own hips trying to further the tension that had begun coiling deep in her belly. "Mmm.." Her hands reached out to stroke along his shoulders and down his back as she tightened her legs against him in order to gain even more control over her hips. "...Rumplestiltskin."

The way his name flowed like heaven from her lips caused his hips to jolt, nails digging into the exquisite bedding and ripping them as he gained more leverage and sped up his movements, trying to chase his name from her lips once more.

"Oh god..." She pushed on his shoulders and he allowed it, rolling him onto his back as she placed her fingers against his chest and began rolling her hips in a way that caused her breathing to pitch and voice to come out in a whimper. "..it feels so.." She had never known how good something like this could feel. Having been conditioned to think of the bed as a place for child making and not— not something like this. "...Rumplestiltskin.." Another whine of his name, this time ending in a groan as she tilted her head back and rode him in a way that would cause the entire kingdom to drop their mouths in lust. The fact that he could feel this good inside of her, that something this delicious existed long before she knew it were possible, made her claw her fingertips against his skin — leaving behind crescent moons as she continued to grip and knead and tense her hands wherever she could on his chest.

"There she is..." He groaned, eyes watching on as she transformed from the shy young woman to someone who knew who to find her pleasure and enjoy it with every fiber of her being regardless if it were wrong or not seemly. "...Take it, Regina. Take your pleasure and don't hold back." She slipped one hand from him and began cupping her own breast, trying but failing to do what his hands were itching to. So he reached up, feeling gracious, and pushed her hand out of the way so that he could replace it with his — and did the same with his other hand, cupping her breasts and allowing his long dark nails to graze against her erect nipples. The noise that escaped her lips caused his cock to pulse and throb uncontrollably, leaving an animalistic growl to escape his lips as he bit back the need to whirl her over and be back on top. Rough hands kneaded her supple flesh, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing the siren atop him to let out the most luring of sounds in quick succession.

Her hands went back to his chest, brow furrowing as she began to move her hips in a circular motion, sweeping in a way that sent heat radiating from her center out to every inch of her body. Her heart rate picking up with every movement, beating and throbbing in her veins. "Please.." She asked, trying to find a way to speak as the tension in her belly grew to unbearable heights. "...grab my neck. Now..." She wanted to associate lack of breathing with the best feeling she had ever encountered and the second he gripped it, a growl leaving his lips as he did so, she tried to gasp in and when she couldn't — she fell over the edge with a breathless whimper.

The second her core began to spasm around his hardened cock, he rolled her onto her back and began pounding into her at a speed that caused her body to jerk and hands to claw at his wrists as he allowed her orgasm to push boundaries, keeping her from taking a breath in seemed to keep the pleasure building and building until — he loosened his grip and felt her fall over the edge again, gasping for air as she pulled his hand to her lips and began kissing and licking on his digits, sucking them into her mouth as she moaned at the pleasure wracking her brain. "Oh..."

"Fuck, Regina, say it." He growled, making his movements slower as he waited for this wave to leave her body. "Go on, say it."

Anyone would call him a vile creature at any of the actions he had taken upon her, a soon to be married woman who had never tasted such desires in her life. And yet, Regina thought him to be the most alluring person she had ever encountered. "Fuck.." She sighed out, nibbling at his thumb as spasms continued throughout her body and down to her core.

"There you go... again.." Dipping his head, he claimed the skin of her neck with his teeth as he pushed his thumb into her mouth, pressing against her tongue and wanting to hear the word curl her lips as she tried to speak it with his digit between them. "Go on, Regina, what did I just tell you to do?" He snapped his hips roughly up against her frame, causing her to inhale with a sharp gasp.

"Fuck.." The second the word left her lips, his hand dipped to her throat and gripped — roughly as his teeth continued to leave their marks all over her neck. "Fuck.." She gasped again as he repeated the movement of the sharp snap of his hips into her, causing that fire to spread once again. "..fuck me Rumplestiltskin..." And that was enough, that took everything to an entirely new level as he growled with each thrust of his hips, his cock filling her, pushing and pulling and refusing to leave her entirely when his hips snapped back. Tensing her pelvic floor muscles, she allowed herself to tug on him harder than before and that caused his grip to tighten as he ground the base of his cock against her clit repeatedly until... "Oh, oh, God, oh my, oh fuck fuck..."

He stalled and watched as she tried to gasp, throat tensing against his fingertips and the second he allowed her to breathe, he pushed off of the bed and onto his feet. Watching as she rolled over onto her back and began gulping in air to her lungs. His eyes danced across her bare ass, tongue snaking out to think of the ways he could continue to seek his pleasure from the maiden. But not yet. Not right now. "Can you stand?"

"What?" Came her voice from where she was on her bed, eyes searching and finding him now at her vanity, finger pointing towards the mirror on it. "You haven't.."

"Oh, I will." Then he pointed his finger in her direction and curled it, beckoning her to join him at the vanity. "Come."

She pushed herself up onto trembling legs and made her way over to the vanity, eyes looking at him as he gripped her hips and positioned her in front of it. Hands on the back of her throat, he made her bend forward - her hands going to the surface of the vanity. Then gripping her hips, he tilted them so that her tailbone wasn't tucked and was instead curving up, giving him a marvelous view. Reaching between her thighs, he dipped two digits into her core, causing a hiss from the brunette. Once he removed them, he leaned forward so that she could get a good look at the evidence of her bargain. "I've fulfilled my end of the deal, I believe." He knew she wanted that in the end, just a means to break the shell of a woman her mother had made her to be. "But the night is still young, Regina..."

"I will hold up my end of the deal. You have me for the rest of the night to do with what you please." She stated, voice shaking from the events that occurred just seconds ago.

With a smirk on his lips, he tasted the evidence on his fingers and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. This—he had expected would disgust her, but when he caught her reflection in the mirror, the lust in her eyes was unmistakable. Rumplestiltskin used his leg to push her legs further apart before he gripped her hips and buried himself so deep into her from behind, his head tilting back as he gained his footing and rhythm, his own breathing picking up each time he sheathed himself in her warmth. When his eyes sought the image of their bodies in the mirror, he noticed Regina's eyes not staring at the reflection.

Reaching forward, he gripped a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her to face the mirror, her mouth twitching at the edges as she caught the sight of them in it's reflective surface. She could see everything, the way her breasts moved with each thrust of his hips, the way she used her own to give further friction to his movements, the way her hair fell unkempt along her shoulders. She could see his fist and her hair collected there. She could also see the agony of pleasure written all over his features, the sight itself sent a surge of electricity through her frame like nothing else. Then her eyes found her own. No longer could she see the product of her mother's mistreatment or dreams. No; instead she saw the woman who had taken the initiative and seduced one of the most powerful men in all the land.

Each movement felt like an ocean lapping at the shore, his hips fluid with each sweeping motion before something changed and he began to snap them back and push them forward harder, daring to push Regina face first onto her vanity. But with as much strength as she had, she pressed into all four corners of her feet, locked her knees and clawed her fingers - standing her ground and taking everything he gave her. When his gold speckled hands reached forward and dipped between her legs, she watched as the muscles in her thighs clenched and his wrist moved, digits working her clit in a frenzy before she fell over the edge again, soon followed by a grunt that left the imp's lips as he spilled his come deep inside of her, causing a warmth to radiate through her core and Regina wondered if she could feel it over and over again tonight. "I think I've gained a taste for something.." his voice was rough, dark and laced with passion.

"And what is that?" Regina asked, her voice mirroring their first meeting as she waited for his answer with bated breath.

He snaked a hand around her waist, it joining the one at her clit before cupping her in a fashion very unseemly — nails digging into her womanhood in a manner that made her cheeks flush and burn. "Mmm, well your cunt, dearie.." And as a devilish grin formed on his lips, he watched her take a gasp at his admission. The one compliment she had been waiting for had finally filled the room with a promise of even further treatment to last through the night.

It wasn't until the next morning when she was sitting with her mother for tea that she realized what he meant by breaking her further. As her muscles ached and her core throbbed from the exertion from the night before, she craved something and it wasn't a meek life out of royalty, it was power and the thrill she felt upon finally taking control. It was high time her mother was sent somewhere she would never hurt her again or interfere with her life - Regina would indeed take Rumplestiltskin up on his offer in using that looking glass to send Cora somewhere she could never interfere again.

"You were in your room the entire night. Did solitude help you to finally come to realize that I know what's best for you?" Her mother asked, bringing the tea cup up to her pursed lips.

Regina couldn't help but wonder how her mother hadn't barged into the room from the second the act had begun. And nothing from her posture or features were telling if she knew what had occurred the night before or not. Could she see the ways in which Regina had changed from just one encounter with the imp? In the most awful of ways, she hoped her mother knew who she had entertained in her bedchamber the night before.

And deep in the recess of her mind, she hoped she could entertain him again in the near future.

"Yes, Mother."

"And we must replace your sheets. It seems you tore them to shreds last night. Poor Willow stumbled upon them this morning and nearly had a fit. I had to console the maid and tell her how you are prone to outbursts that end in you with a pair of sheers in your hand."

The blood. She had _seen_ the blood. Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the very thought of her entire charade as this innocent doll for her mother to bend to her will was shattered. "It wasn't sheers."

"Let's not discuss it any further."

"Of course, Mother."


End file.
